Amends
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: (ON HOLD)"I hate him, every fiber in his being disgusted me. I want to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze. Till there was no more life left in his body. I want to watch the light go out in his eyes. As his life drained away from his body."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "I hate him."**

* * *

**A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible**.

* * *

**Summary: "I hate him, every fiber in his being disgusted me. I want to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze. Till there was no more life left in his body. I want to watch the light go out in his eyes. As his life drained away from his body."**

* * *

I use to be beautiful, confident, and kind. I use to be someone who people would flock to because I radiated goodness. I use to be a person. Now, I was just a sad empty shell of my former self. Filled with rage and detest. I let myself care for that monster. I loved him, provided for him. All while he just used me. I was happy. We were happy but, that all change when I was not willing to put out for him. Our loving moments turned into arguments. Nights we spent together turned into me sleeping alone. He used me, broke me, then left me in my time of need. He left me all because I was not willing to spread my legs for him. Why couldn't he had just waited for me as I asked? To add insult to injury, he moved on as if I was nothing to him. He found another as if I had been just another notch in his belt. It burned, it burned to watch them together. I sat across the street in my truck, watching them. They looked so happy together. It was not fair! That was supposed to be my ring and, my life. She had taken it all. The women I thought to be like family to me. Slipped right in and stole what was mine and, I wanted to make them pay. I slipped my hand into my purse. Caressing the pistol I had put there. I let my fingers slide over the cool metal. Wondering what it would be like to shoot him. To hear him scream and beg for mercy. Both of them.

"Miko."

I jumped. "What do you want Sesshomaru!?" I snapped.

"How long are you going to follow the half breed and, his new bitch? According to the restraining order, you should not be within a mile of them."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "What I do does not concern you Sesshomaru."

"Has he hurt you that much?" He asked.

"I hate him, every fiber in his being disgusts me. I want to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze. Till there was no more life left in his body. I want to watch the light go out in his eyes. As his life drained away from his body."

"That is your rage speaking for you. It may seem that you want to hurt him that way. However, you're overexaggerating. Besides, you are not capable of such acts miko. How long are will you hold onto this anger?"

"He left me five months ago Sesshomaru! All for her! The woman who was supposed to be my best friend. I put up with everything! Just for him to leave me for her!" I whispered.

"What is not meant to be, will not be. No matter how much you wish it." he'd said

"Spare me your words of wisdom Sesshomaru."

"Miko."

"What!?"

"What you're about to do is not worth it. I suggest that you think about your actions and their consequences."

"Oh? You have no idea what I'm about to do. Any consequence is worth it."

"I can smell the gunpowder from here. He is not worth throwing your life away."

I laughed, it was dry. "Are you here to save your little brother?" I asked him.

He opened the car door getting in. "No. I am here to save you from yourself. If you were to get caught with that. It would be rather troublesome." He said snatching my purse away.

"Give that back!"

"I will do no such thing."

Before I had a chance to say anything. He picked me up and tossed me in the back seat. As if I weighed nothing.

I eyed him as he started the car and, sped off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my home."

My eyes went wide. "What why?"

"You smell and, you look like hell miko. Considering he forsake you and, left you with nothing. You have no home to go back to. If I were you. I would accept any help that was offered to me."

"You're not me," I said.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. How did you even know I was here?"

"Coincidence. You were sitting outside the half-breeds' engagement party. The entire family was invented. I just so happened to recognize your truck."

"I see. So why help me? Why not turn me into the police for almost shooting your brother?" I asked him.

"Miko, even if you did manage to shoot him. I would celebrate. Though you do not have it in you to shoot anything. Much less anyone. Your heart is too pure. You need to keep it that way. This evil will only darken your heart."

I scoffed. "You don't know that."

"Hn."

"You still didn't answer my question," I said.

"I have my own reason for helping you. A reason you need not worry about yet."

I yawned, I didn't remember the last time I'd slept properly.

"Sleep Miko." I heard him say.

As if on cue, my eyelids began to droop. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness. Until I was completely surrounded by it. The last thing I saw were those piercing amber eyes in the rearview mirror.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **"I'll make sure of it."**

* * *

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

I stretched my limbs, slowly sitting up. It was dark but, I could make out a silhouette in the corner of the room.

"Have you slept well, Miko?"

I knew that voice. "You know Sesshomaru, I have a name. You could use it." I sat up, looking down at the silk nightgown. "Did you bathe me and change my clothes?"

"I had the housekeeper tend to you. Would you have preferred that I did it?"

I was glad the lights were off. Or I'm sure he would have seen me blushing.

I scoffed. "You wish," I said turning my nose up at him.

I listened to him shuffle through the room. The lights came on seconds later.

I shivered, crossing my arms. Pulling up the covers, trying to stay warm and hide my erect nipples.

"Is this your room?" I asked him.

"It is."

I admired the decor. The sheets were black silk along with the pillows. Black and white tassels adorned the walls. It was pretty much the same color scheme. His room was very regal. It looked perfect just like him.

"Why would you let a lowly human such as myself sleep in your bed?"

He raised a perfectly arched brow. "Do you think of yourself as lowly Miko?"

I didn't answer. I only stared at him.

"Do you know why the half-breed did not choose you?"

That stung. "No, but, I'm assuming you do. Care to share?" I asked rather dryly.

He slipped his hands into his pockets. "His beast did not choose you. It chose someone else."

"Sango was that someone else?"

"Apparently," he said.

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. They threatened to spill with each passing second.

"Do not waste your tears on the half-breed Miko."

I bit my lip. "I have nothing. She wanted it and, he just gave it to her and, it hurts." I whispered.

I heard him sigh. "That pain will pass. I will make sure of that."

With that, he left the room. What did he mean by he'd make sure of it?

**-Midnight-**

Apparently, I had slept most of the day. Now, it was midnight and, I just couldn't seem to shut my eyes for too long. I got out of his bed, slipping into the hallway. Hopefully, I could find my way to the kitchen. Sesshomaru's house was unnecessarily big. Such a huge house for a man who spent all his time alone. A couple of minutes later and I had to admit that I had gotten lost. It felt like I was walking in circles. I made a few new turns down a different hallway. That's when I saw a light at the end of the hallway. I walked towards it. The faint sound of keys being tapped could be heard. I peeked through the slightly open door. It was Sesshomaru it looked like he was doing work. This must be his study. My eyes darted around the room. Numerous books filled the shelves and, a few files sat on his desk. Other than that, everything seemed to be put away neatly. There was nothing out of place.

"It is not polite to spy on people Miko."

I pushed open the door, stepping in. "I'm lost."

"You should have stayed in bed." He said without looking up.

"No shit. I realized that but, I couldn't sleep." I told him

He'd stopped typing, looking up at me. "Your mouth is just as vulgar as the half breeds."

I scowled. "Do not compare me to him." I could have sworn I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

Leaning back in his chair. "Tell me something Miko. Will you accept my help?"

"Why should I? There's obviously something in it for you. No one helps people for no reason." I said matter of factly.

He stood up walking towards me. Stopping directly in front of me. The dimly lit room made his face stand out even more. Especially since he was so close to me. He was just staring at me with those piercing amber orbs. While I unknowingly studied his face. From his magenta markings. To his chiseled jaw, high cheekbones and, slightly parted lips. I always thought that he and Inuyasha looked so similar but in this close proximity. They couldn't be more different.

"Like what you see Miko?"

I looked away. "As if."

"Do you really want to know what is in it for me miko?"

Our closeness was unnerving. "Yes," I said trying to hold onto what courage I had left.

"You." I heard him say.

"What are you some creep who preys on young girls?"

"You're hardly a young girl miko. Nor do I prey on young girls. However, you are my prey." He said leaning towards me.

I shoved him away. "I don't know what you're getting at but, I'm not those easy girls you're used to bedding. Don't think I'll open my legs for you. Just because you lent a helping hand. One I didn't ask for at that." I told him

He straightened up and, slipped his hands into his pocket. "I never said you were easy Miko. That is one of the many reasons why my beast has chosen you. You were never easy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **"You heard what I said miko."**

* * *

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

I must not have heard him right. "Come again," I said.

Walking back over to his desk, he sat down and, resumed typing. "You heard what I said miko."

I was getting fed up with being called miko. He had been calling me that since the first day he'd met me. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Why don't you try using it?" I snapped.

"Only if you stay." He'd said.

"Whatever," I said sitting on the chair in the corner. "It isn't like I have anywhere else to go."

I wasn't sure how much time had past but, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier. I was drifting off again. I felt something warm drape over me. Which only made me drift off more...

-**Morning**-

I opened my eyes to darkness. Was I dreaming? I was so warm, so comfortable and, it smelled so nice. I reached out letting my fingers trace over what was in front of me. Whatever I was touching, was starting to purr at me. Then, I noticed that these bed sheets felt all too comfortable and familiar. I instantly pulled away and, sat up. I was back in Sesshomaru's bed. Who just so happened to be shirtless. I punched him in the arm.

"Be careful miko you might hurt yourself."

"Very funny. You know putting an unconscious girl in your bed. While being half naked counts as assault right?" I said as I slipped out of his bed.

"What will you do about it miko."

I rolled my eyes. " You're lucky using my powers on you is against the rules."

He smirked. Something I've never seen before. "Are you okay? Your face is doing something weird."

He'd ignored what I had said and slid out of the bed. I watched him go into the dresser drawer. Trying to ignore how gorgeous his body was. I was surprised that I managed to keep myself from drooling. He pulled out a slender black case. Walking towards me he handed it to me. I slowly reached out cautiously taking it from him. I snapped it open and it was a beautiful pearl necklace, with dainty pearl earrings sitting inside.

"What is this?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you not know when you're being courted miko?"

"COURTED!?" I looked at him as if he was mad. "I don't love you Sesshomaru," I said.

"I know this miko. Whether you want to admit it or not. Your heart still belongs to the half breed." I heard him say.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I chose to stay quiet because I knew he was right.

He patted my head. "Your silence is confirmation. It is alright, you're entitled to your feelings, to your pain." He sat on the bed, folding his hands. "I've waited this long for you. What is a Little more time."

My heart was in my stomach. I just stared at him. This was not Sesshomaru. This was not the nonchalant uncaring man. That I had grown accustomed to. This came completely out of left field.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"I knew you were mine the moment I saw you."

I shivered when I heard him say mine. The word just rolled off his tongue. So smooth like velvet.

I poked his chest. "First of all mister, I don't belong to anyone but myself." He only stared at me. Those molten gold eyes burning holes through me. All that time that I was with Inuyasha. How did you deal with it?" I asked.

Demons were extremely possessive. Especially when it came to those they had claimed as my pack. I noticed his jaw clench and, a quick flash of red in his eyes. After the comment, I'd made about not belonging to anyone.

"I stayed away for the most part but, I also wear this." He touched his necklace. "My father's fang. It tames my beat when I get out of control. Also, I had to bed many to curb my lust."

I blushed when I heard the word bed. "Oh." Was all I had managed to get out.

"I wish to court you Kagome."

I looked up at him shocked. That was the first time I'd ever heard him say my name. Here was this man, telling me he wanted me but, I couldn't bring myself to say yes. I didn't want any man, I especially wasn't going to dip into this gene pool again. For all I know, deep down he could be just like his brother if not worse.

I looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't love you Sesshomaru."

A brief flash of hurt shone in his eyes. "The halfbreed still holds your heart."

I bit my lips, clutching the necklaces case in my hands. I placed the case on the nightstand. "Here, that's yours. I should get out of your hair."

He stood up, blocking my path. "I do not wish for you to leave." His arm slipped around my waist. While his hand tilted my chin upward. Allowing me to look into his eyes. I felt paralyzed. Not by fear but, by confusion. I was caught up in my own thoughts. I was stuck between pushing him away and, holding onto him because of how it felt to be there in his arms. I had nothing and no one. It felt good to be here, to finally be wanted by someone.

"He has broken your heart and, I can fix it. All I require is the chance to do so."

There was another thing I'd never heard come from Sesshomaru.. desperation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **"How would you like to piss off the half breed?"**

* * *

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

I pushed on his chest as hard as I could with no avail. It only made him hold onto me tighter. Half of me wanted to run. While the other half just wanted to be held like this. To stay right there in those strong arms. Arms that felt like they could keep me safe from any and everything.

"Why? Why now? Why me, some human?"

"I don't want to see you in pain any longer. I can make it all go away. To heal each and every scar that he has left behind. I can no longer stay away from you. Please, do not deny me."

He cupped both sides of my face, slowly leaning in. Looking me in the eyes as he inched closer. My heart pounded so hard, I could hear the beating in my ears. I was panicking, not sure of what to do. Do I let this man kiss? Do I push him away? I quickly threw my hands up in front of my face.

"OK! I'll stay." I said, hoping that would stop the almost kiss.

He leaned back smiling at me. "That is a start."

* * *

****N****

I stared at myself in the mirror. It had been months since I looked so, normal. Sesshomaru had his housekeeper Kaede "get me ready". My hair had been placed in a neat bun. Two stray hairs dangled by my ears. A red matte lipstick graced my lips. I'd slipped into the black cocktail dress she'd left on the bed. It hung off my shoulders. There was a slit, showing part of my left thigh. It hugged my curves and my breasts just right. I glanced at the black case behind me. I walked over opening it. I put the earrings and necklace on. The slipped on the pair of black stilettos. I heard the door creak open. My head snapped in its direction. He stood there in his suit, staring back at me. It's as if he got better looking each time I saw him. His hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. Making his jaw seem even more chiseled. I'd start drooling if something didn't happen soon. I may not have feelings for the man but, I'd be an idiot to deny how attractive he was.

"You look ravishing." I heard him say.

_'and you're ravenous I thought'. _I sightly thanked god that he'd said something. I could feel his eyes roaming over me and, I found it annoying that I was actually enjoying it this much. The way he licked his lips when he looked at me did something to me. I didn't need to see my face to know that I was blushing. Was I that desperate for a man's attention?

I regained my composure. "Mind telling me where we're going?" I asked ignoring what he'd said.

He must've noticed what I'd done because he was smirking at me.

"It is a surprise." I heard him say.

I sat on his bed. "Well, I'm not moving until you tell me where we're going," I said.

"Oh? If you wish to stay here alone with me. That can be arranged." I heard the hidden meaning in his voice.

I quickly stood up. "Very funny pervert. Seriously I want to know."

"How would you like to piss off the half breed?"

I paused, waiting to see if this was some kind of joke. Yet, he said nothing. "What about the restraining order? What if she'll be there?" I asked.

"He won't cause a scene in such a public setting. As for the woman. She will not be there tonight. She's attending to some business apparently." He'd said.

I put my hands on my hips. "What's in it for you?" I asked him.

"I get to spend quality time with my future mate."

"Future mate? You're very self-assured." I said folding my arms.

"You will fall for me Kagome. Mark my words."

There it was again, my name and along with it that little strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I scoffed.

"Whatever you say Sesshomaru. C'mon, we're going to be late." I said. Making sure to brush past him. Swinging my hips the whole way. I was going to make this night unbearable for him.

* * *

***N***

The ride in the limo was quiet and unnerving. The silence was making my heart pound. I watched him as he stared out the window lazily.

"Are you okay? I asked him.

"Do I not look okay?"

"I mean, you just look so, uninterested," I told him.

He propped his elbows on his knees. "Do you want me to show you how interested I am Kagome." His voice was slightly husky.

I leaned forward, purposely showing more cleavage than I should've. I licked my lips while looking him dead in the eyes. A surge of red flashed in his eyes. A look of shock spread across his face. Before he could get a word out, the limo came to a halt. The raging paparazzi could be heard outside.

Leaning back I smiled. "Look at that. We're here."

_Checkmate._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **"Very beautiful indeed."**

* * *

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. The expression on his face was priceless. Shocked, confused, you name it. He leaned back, letting out a deep breath. That apparently been holding in. Straightening his jacket, he opened the car door. Stepping out, his face had returned to its normal. With its mundane expression. He stretched his hand out to me. Those orbs burning holes through me again. His face expression was blank but, behind those eyes. There was a fire that I'd lit.

"Come."

I took his hand. Carefully stepping out of the car. He held my hand as we walked down the red carpet. He must have sensed how nervous I was because he'd given my hand a soft squeeze. His skin was hot to the touch. Probably because of the stunt I'd just pulled in the car. However, he wasn't letting what'd just happened to affect him. Not in front of all these people. There were thousands of question being yelled at us. Some caught my attention. Particularly the one about if I was Sesshomaru's new wife. Sesshomaru had never been photographed, much less seen in public with another woman. I knew he'd heard because I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. When I was with Inuyasha, I was kept out of the spotlight. The tabloids never knew about me. I was his well-kept secret. The Taisho family were the stars of Japan. I looked up at him and, he was looking straight ahead. I exhaled, calming myself down. Just follow Sesshomaru I told myself. After what had seemed like forever we had finally stepped inside the hall. The large double doors closing behind us. I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand.

"Thank god! They're like animals." I blurted out.

"That is the unfortunate life of a Taisho." He replied.

I took in the beauty of the entire hall. Dozens of small golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Various windows were covered with thick crimson drapes. The second story rails were smaller versions of roman pillars. Large golden granite tiles decorated the floor.

"It's beautiful here, everything looks like it was out of a movie," I said.

"Very beautiful indeed." He said looking at me.

I could feel myself blushing. I pulled my hand away from his folding my arms across my chest.

"What is this party for aways?" I asked him.

"My father and, Inuyasha's mother. They're having their anniversary party. Come this way." He said grabbing my hand again. He gently pulled me to another pair of large double doors. They opened on cue. When they cracked open, music and laughter flooded the hallway. There were people scattered across the dance floor. Others mingling at their dinner table. They were dressed in the most beautiful clothes I'd ever seen. I'd have to save up at least a thousand lifetimes. Just to buy what one woman was wearing. I felt like I paled in comparison to the rest of the women in the room.

"Now announcing Lord Sesshomaru Taisho and Lady Kagome." A man said.

Lady? I said to myself. The entire room went silent. All eyes were on us. Rather they were on me.

"Breath." He whispered into my hear. " You have the one thing woman in this room would die for."

"Which ould be?" I asked.

"Me."

I bit my cheek to keep myself from smiling at his cockiness. Suddenly I didn't feel so small anymore.

* * *

****N****

For the past thirty minutes. I had to undergo intense scrutiny from strangers. Being bombarded by intrusive questions. Most of which were about Sesshomaru and I. How we met, where we met. How long we've been together. All of those questions which were thankfully deflected by Sesshomaru. For once I was glad that he could be so cold. He turned to me, stroking my cheek.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself. We are in public."

"Does that mean once we are behind closed doors. I can touch you as I please?"

Before I could respond to him. I saw something that nearly made my heart stop.

_Inuyasha._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: ** "I'm his chosen."**

* * *

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

We locked eyes. He was shocked the same as me. So many emotions were playing out on his face. I grabbed onto Sesshomaru's blazer tugging on it. Causing him to look down at me.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

I pointed behind him. He followed my finger, making eye contact with his brother. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of my back. Which strangely made me calm down. He tilted my chin upward.

"Do not worry. I am here." He said.

There he went grabbing my hand again. Pulling me towards the dance floor. He spun me around holding me tighter, each time he brought me back to him. He leaned down Inhaling my scent; sending a shiver down my spine.

"Be careful Kagome. One might think you're actually starting to warm up to me."

I scoffed. " Not even. You're the one who should be careful. Don't want to give these people something else to talk about." I told him

"We're all they're going to be talking about for a very long time." He'd said.

I could see Inuyasha standing there out of the corner of my eye.

"Sesshomaru, he's still staring," I whispered to him.

He leaned down, putting his lips dangerously close to my ear. "Then give him something to look at. I promised you you'd get to piss off the half breed. Now here is your chance." He whispered back.

I smiled pressing up against Sesshomaru. Staring into his eyes like we were in some cheesy romance novel. I was enjoying pissing Inuyasha off. Until I felt something hard pressing against me. I could see red bleeding into Sesshomaru's eyes. His breathing became ragged.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Forgive me." He said as he left the dance floor.

Part of me wanted to chase after him, but the other was too afraid of what I would find. I found my way to an empty table in the corner. Hopefully, Sesshomaru would find me when he calmed himself down. I heard the sound of a chair moving. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

I crossed my arms. "What can I do you for, Inuyasha?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Kagome?"

I smiled. "I'm on a date. What does it look like?" I said.

"Keh Sango isn't here if that's who you're really looking for." I heard him say.

"Who that?" I asked playing dumb.

"The restraining order says you aren't allowed to be anywhere near me you crazy bitch."

I grinned, it seems as though he was finally getting riled up. "What are you gonna do about it you useless dog? You wouldn't ruin your parents' party now would you?"

He growled at me, crossing his arms. He leaned back into his chair, regaining his composure. "I see you've managed to slither your way into my brother bed."

I could feel myself grinning like a madwoman. "Into his bed? More like into his heart."

His face grew serious. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm his chosen." With that, I stood and left. Leaving a shocked Inuyasha behind.

* * *

****N****

I'd been wandering the large hall. Looking for Sesshomaru for about thirty minutes now. The heels Kaede had picked out were starting to get on my nerves. I slipped them off walking further down the large hall. This place was huge, it had different wings and I had wandered far away from the party at this point. I was just about ready to give up. Until I heard strange sounds coming from down the hall. My curiosity had been peaked, and I jogged down the hall. Stopping at the door, I pressed my ear against listening. Those strange sounds were moaning. I held in a laugh. Apparently, someone was getting lucky. I turned around and started to walk awayUntilll te door opened. Being the nosy person I am, I leaned against the wall. Waiting to see who the lucky pair were. I looked up from the floor and let me tell you I didn't expect Sesshomaru to be standing there with some woman latched onto his arm.

"Well, I'll be dammed."

_The irony._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "I'll see you around Sesshomaru."**

* * *

He just stood there looking me straight in the eyes. The shock was evident all over his face. Meanwhile, the brawd on his arm just stood there smiling all smug.

"I'll see you later Sessh." The woman all but purred as she sashayed away.

He'd waited till she was out of view and earshot to say anything.

"Kagome listen-"

"Don't worry about it," I said cutting him off. "It's whatever." I lied.

"No. Let me explain." He urged.

"There's no need. It's not like I care." I said shrugging. Ignoring the small sensation of sadness, I felt in the pit of my stomach.

I heard him sigh deeply. "Kagome if I didn't go find relief elsewhere, my beast would've taken you by force, and If I had allowed that to happen I would never forgive myself."

I bit the inside of my cheek. _Is that supposed to make me feel better?_ I asked myself.

"Kagome." He said.

I ignored him continuing to walk on, absentmindedly swinging my shoes back and forth. As I tried to think about anything else.

"Kagome." He called once more, a little louder this time and again I ignored him.

He didn't call my name again. This time, he grabbed me by the arm. Pulling me down towards the ground. We looked like two children just sitting there on the floor.

"Just let me explain." He pleaded.

"Do whatever you want. Looks like you already do." I said. It was petty but I didn't care.

He sighed once more. "Kagura has been who I've gone to get _relief_ for quite some time now." I rolled my eyes. "I only went to her a few times. Times which I could not control myself. One of those nights unfortunately were tonight. She's never been invited into my bed, nor my home. We've never eve shared a kiss. She's nothing but a quick rut to curb my lust. I had her sign an NDA (Non-disclosure agreement) so she isn't allowed to speak on what we've done. No one else knows of this."

I continued to stare at the wall. Pretending not to listen but in all honesty. I hung on every word, and he knew it. Why did I even care this much? This was Sesshomaru. Just some guy that I've barely spoken to over the years. The killing perfection, the ice prince. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Just because he gave me some attention, doesn't mean that I should act this way. What the hell is wrong with me? Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the uneasy look on his face.

"Have you changed your mind about staying with me." He asked. He must have taken my silence as me shooting him down.

I let out a deep sigh. Wrecking my brain trying to figure out what I was going to say. Without sounding like a complete bitch.

"So I'm supposed to believe that, that was for my benefit?" I asked.

"You know better than anyone how it works with demons, what I have done is not unheard of, it is quite common. It may sound like an excuse, but it is true." He said.

_He couldn't have sounded more like an uncaring dick._

"You cheated," I said without thinking but before I could take it back he beat me to it.

He scooted closer to me."Does that mean you considered us together?

"I can smell her on you," I whispered.

He hung his head low while sighing. "I am sorry."

I quickly stood up. "Forget it," I said. "I just want to get out of here."

****N****

I didn't know what to do. Where to go, or even who to go to. All of that was kind of difficult. Especially when you have nothing an no one. Well, there was one place but that was the last resort. I'd managed to get lost in Sesshomaru's unnecessarily large house, which I was grateful for. Anything to avoid him at this point. I had already showered and changed into one of his fancy robes. Now I was sprawled out on some chair, staring out of some large window. Contemplating what the hell I was feeling, and why I was feeling it. The room was dark and the moonlight spilled in through the open curtain. It was calming, the perfect place for thinking; at least that's how I felt. I saw something move in the corner of my eye.

"What happened to it's wrong to spy on people?"

He stepped into the moonlit room. The moonlight made it seem as though he was glowing. He even managed to look beautiful. Even in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I was admiring the view."

I just kept looking out of the window. "I bet you were enjoying the view of Kagura too."

"How long are you going to hate me?"

"I never said I hated you Sesshomaru. Just disappointed is all, that you went and turned out like your brother."

"Kagome I am nothing like him!"

That was the first time that I'd ever heard him raise his voice. "You're right, he at least had the balls to leave first," I said.

"This must be some kind of joke. Are you jealous? Would you rather it had been you that I had bent over?"

"Ugh. I don't need that image in my head Sesshomaru." I said sitting up.

He moved so quickly that I had no time to react. He pinned me to the couch, looking me straight in the eyes. I quickly turned away from him, avoiding being suck into those amber orbs.

"Kagome please talk to me?" I said nothing. "I am sorry Kagome." He buried his face in the crook of my neck. " I didn't mean for you to see that. Please tell me what I can do to make it better."

I pushed him off of me. "I'll see you around Sesshomaru. It's time I got of your hair anyways."

* * *

**I'm glad you all are enjoying this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Higurashi Shrine

* * *

I stood there at the base of the stairs. Staring at the old shabby shrine. _I never thought I'd be back here. I said to myself. Especially not since that day. _I sighed and began to walk up the steps, that seemed to go on forever. I had finally reached the top after walking for what seemed like a century. I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"I so did not miss that," I said aloud.

I could one walking up to the front door. I dug into the potted planed that hung from the door frame, pulling out a key. I pushed the key into the keyhole turning. I heard a clicking sound. I pushed the old door open, causing dust to fly everywhere. I ran my hand over my face.

"Maybe being homeless wouldn't be so bad," I said.

I sighed and tossed my bags to the side. I rolled up my sleeves, preparing myself for the cleanup of a lifetime.

****N****

Three hours. That how long it had taken me to clean up this dump. Well, at least everything still worked. I was sprawled out on my old bed thinking. What was I suppose to do now? Where did I go from here? Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"What the hell. Who could that be?"

I ran down the stairs looking through the peephole. As soon as I saw who It was I swung the door open.

"Hey...What are you doing here?"

"I was walking through the neighborhood and I smelt you. So, I thought I would stop by."

"Kouga, do you understand how creepy that sounds?"

He grinned. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I last saw you. Mind if I come in?"

I stepped to the side. "Knock yourself out."

I followed him into the living room, sitting right next to him. He hadn't changed at all. He still wore those muscle shirts. His hair was still long. He even still wore that furry brown headband. I always thought it was silly, but for some reason, he never seemed to go anywhere without it.

"How have you been." He asked.

"Better than before," I replied honestly.

"How does it feel to be back since here?"

"You mean, how does it feel being back here, since the day my mother killed herself? It's alright, you don't have to tiptoe around it. I came to terms with it a very long time ago."

He rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed to be nervous about something.

"How's being single going for you?" He asked.

I laughed. "Well, it's going," I said.

"It's good that you guys aren't together anymore. He wasn't good enough for you Kagome. He never has been. I doubt he'd be good for anyone. I don't know what you ever saw in Inuyasha, to be honest."

I shrugged. "When you're young you do dumb things. So, care to tell me why you're really here?" I said to him.

"I always visit the shrine. Even more, since you left. " He explained.

"Why?" I asked him.

He grinned again. "Isn't it obvious? I miss you. I never stopped missing you. I'm still in love with you Kags. I just stop by every now and then to relive the memories from when we were kids. Everything was better back then." He swallowed hard, playing with his thumbs.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Kouga we've been through this already."

"Just hear me out Kags. I know you never managed to fall in love with me, but maybe we could take it slow and try again? You're not with dogbreath anymore. There's nothing standing in our way. Just give me one more chance, please Kagome."

I sighed. "Kouga, please don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"I don't see anything difficult about it. We were great together. Some of my best memories are from when we were together. You said you needed space when your mom died. I gave it to you, and then you met Inuyasha." He looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes. "Is there someone else?" He whispered.

He had a hurt look on his face. Before I had the chance to say something the doorbell rang, and I'd never been more grateful. _Saved by the bell._ I walked over to the front door, opening it. There stood a very pissed off demon on my doorstep.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"I've come to take you home."

_This is just great._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "I meant what I said."

* * *

"I am home." I told him.

He ignored what I had said, and started sniffing the air. He started to growl. I'm sure he realized I had another man in here with me.

"Hey Kags, who's at the door?" Kouga called.

"Don't worry about it they've got the wrong house," I replied.

I tried to shut the door, but he caught it with his hand.

"Move aside Kagome."

I saw a flash of red in his eyes.

"Oh no. You are not coming in here."

I blocked the doorway with my body, but he picked me up and moved me to the side. I held onto his arm trying to pull him back through the front door. I didn't even know why I was trying. He was stronger than I was. He stepped into the living room, standing in front of Kouga. I inserted myself between both of them."Sesshomaru calm down." I said.

"Why the hell is he here?!"

I put my hands up. "Kouga don't!"

"You need to leave," Sesshomaru commanded.

"If I don't?" Kouga said challenging him.

I felt a hand snake around my waist. Sesshomaru pulled me close to him.

"This is my woman you have no business being here," Sesshomaru told him.

A pained look sat on Kougas face. "Your woman! Kagome is this true?"

I tried to push away from him "What? No, I am not his woman!"

"So you deny that we've been in bed together?"

I just stood there and stared at him. What the hell was he doing? I sighed. I wasn't going to win. I wasn't going to get him to leave. Either Kouga was going to leave or Sesshomaru was going to throw him out.

"Kouga... I'm sorry, but could you please leave."

"Kagome you have to be kidding me?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Kouga, please," I begged him.

"I can't believe this. First Inuyasha now his brother. Kagome you can't be serious."

I avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor. I listened to him stomp out of the front door, slamming it behind him. Sesshomaru let me go once Kouga has left.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Is this your way of revenge? Were you going to sleep with him to get back at me?" He asked.

"To get back at you! What is wrong with you? How vain could you possibly be? You come here uninvited, calling me your woman. Running out MY company. After YOU went and slept with someone else! While I was in the same goddammed building. You have no right."

"I already explained why I did what I did. Would you rather I would have dragged you away and taken you by force? To force myself on you and ignore your screams for me to stop? That is what would have happened! Why can't you see that? I wouldn't willingly touch another if I could've had you."

I clenched my fists, turning my back to him. "You didn't even ask," I whispered.

I felt his arms slip around my shoulders, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Would you have given yourself to me if I did?"

I pushed his arms away. "I guess now we'll never know."

I walked over to the couch, plopping down on it. He sat across from me. I didn't need to look at him to know he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes burning holes through me. There it was again, that annoying sensation in the pit of my stomach..sadness. I hugged my knees to my chest, letting my hair fall around me.

"You were supposed to help me, not hurt me," I said softly.

"My intention was never to hurt you Kagome" He got on his knees before me. "I meant what I said. I want to take your pain away. I want to love you and only you. I want you to love no one else. I do not want anyone else's lips to touch yours. I want no one's hand to roam your body but mine. I do not want you in the company of other men alone. Especially those that want you." He took my hands in his own. "I understand why you are angry with me, but please do not hate me. I have waited too long for you. I could not bear the thought of you hating me."

He cupped both of my cheeks. His hands were so soft, so warm. He rubbed his nose against mine. His lips inched closer to my own. Until they pressed down softly on my own The kiss was soft and sweet. He nipped and sucked at my bottom lip. Slipping his tongue into my mouth, tasting every inch of me. His hands had found their way into my hair. My own were gripping the collar of his shirt.

_Just what was this man doing to me..._


End file.
